(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for producing encased meats or the like also to methods of producing encased meats or the like. Further, to method and apparatus for producing meat or the like in a form for, for example, encasing. Further, to a portioner for providing uniform portions, of for example meat, of selected length.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various apparatus is known for use in producing encased meats, however the known apparatus had not been found suitable for handling all types of meat including meats of the solid type such as for example that known as pork butt, ham, poultry and beef. A prime reason for the known apparatus not being suitable for handling such meats is that they direct the meat to be encased from a meat dispenser i.e. stuffer, along a non-linear path and which results in breakage and thus damage to the meat to be encased.
An example of a prior art stuffer suitable for use with the apparatus according to the present invention is shown in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,349 dated Nov. 29, 1977.
A further drawback in respect of the prior art apparatus for producing encased meats is the lack of clean cut provided thereby, i.e. when severing meat portions to be encased. A clean cut is important since it separates portions cleanly and aids crimping of the casings. Further drawbacks in respect of the prior art apparatus include the fact that two cuts are required to be made during the encasing operations and the cuts are not protected. An example of such prior art apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,767 dated Feb. 19, 1980.